Flirting At Work
by Micahthesoldierboy
Summary: Set season 3. Becker and Sarah constantly flirt, and they both think it isn't noticeable to the rest of the team. But that's not strictly true. The team set up dates for the two, or at least try to. Will they succeed and will Sarah and Becker go further into a possible relationship? Or will it all fail with the anomalies and creatures still going on around them? Secker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fanfic that popped into my head while watching Season 3 of Primeval. Used to adore Secker so I'm writing a fic about them as there's not a lot of them out there anymore. [Let's pretend Sarah never dies and Jenny still works at the ARC.] Called it 'Flirting At Work.' because lets face it, it does look like Becker constantly flirts with Sarah ;D**

"They always shamelessly flirt with each other, it's no change Abby." Jenny laughed, her gaze burning into the back of Sarah's dark head. The two women sat opposite each other, gossiping about Sarah Page's and Captain Becker's constant being around each other.

The blonde occasionally glanced up through her long eyelashes to catch a glance at Becker's smiling dimpled face. "The way he smiles at her though, it's not just flirting Jen."

"It is just flirting." Jenny stated bluntly, without even taking another glance across the room to gawk at her flirting colleges. She stuck to her paper work glued to her desk, now and again taking a bite from her chicken and cheese sandwich Abby had bought her from the cafeteria.

"What are we talking about?" a Bradford accent piped up from beside Abby, the accent belonged to Connor. His chocolate brown eyes looked for answers in Abby's facial expression, all the blonde had to do was nod towards Becker and Sarah.

Connor watched, a fully blown grin on his face the whole time. Sarah had flicked her hair god knows how many times, and her head fell back laughing as if Becker had said the most funniest thing ever. Which was highly unlikely Becker was always the serious and 'No fun.' type, Connor was in shock. Sarah Page was laughing at Captain Becker's 'Jokes.' _What was happening? _Connor had a soft spot for Sarah, she was beautiful, intelligent and always nice to him with her listening skills. He admitted to himself he may have started to fancy her, but it soon went away when Abby had kissed him on the cheek that day.

"Don't you think they would make the sweetest couple?" asked Abby, swirling around in her chair. The blonde had caught a seriously weird and shocked look off of Jenny, then she had realized what she had done. _Did she really just swirl in her chair and talk like a. . .a fangirl?_

_What was that all about? _Thought Connor, pretending to ignore Abby's odd actions. "Do you think we should set them up on a date or something? We could use Lester's money to send them off to a posh thing or - or - we could mess with their minds and trick them into a date without asking them!"

"I like the second idea but how would we manage that, Connor?" Jenny asked quietly, she normally talked to Connor as if he was a child with silly ideas. Not that Connor ever noticed.

"James would never lend us money to send Becker and Sarah off on a date, let's face it. So that idea is out of the window. Although, the second idea isn't so bad. But how on earth are we going to manage tricking a highly trained super solider and a incredibly intelligent woman into a date together?"

"Soldier boy isn't as smart as he thinks he is guys, Sarah on the other hand would be hard to trick." laughed Danny, all three of the others turned to face him and Jenny almost dropped her sandwich from jumping to high in her seat.

The public relations leader glared at him. "Quinn, for goodness sake you have to stop doing that. It isn't funny."

Connor and Abby had to stop themselves from giggling too loud.

"Sorry, Jen." smirked Danny, he grabbed a chair from the desk behind him and sat down, his elbows against the desk.

"Danny's right," Connor agreed, his brown eyes sparkled as he took a glance towards Becker and Sarah.

"Becker isn't as smart as me, but Sar is. Danny, got any plans?"

Danny smirked at the trio. "I've got a plan that neither of them will have the brains to figure out. We need to fish info from them, Connor and Abby I'll leave that to you. I want you to find out what food both soldier boy and Sar like, Abby you'll take Becker out once you find out what food he likes so it's not too suspicious and Connor you do the same with Sarah but take her to the same restaurant as Becker. Me and Jen will tag along."

"No we will not," Jenny interrupted, her eyebrow raising as far as it could go. Sighing, she backed down upon seeing all three glares sent towards her.

"Fine, but we're not acting like a couple. We'll be there just as friends - I mean, colleges."

Abby smiled, brushing a side Jenny's embarrassment. "So we'll be there for a couple of hours, and then leave Becker and Sarah to it?"

"Yea, we'll do that. I'll go talk to Lester about my pay rise." Danny nodded in agreement, checking around for approval. He tapped the table, giving Jenny one last look before he walked away.

Jenny snarled. "_Bumlick._"

Abby and Connor couldn't help but burst into laughter.

X

Becker had noticed with his lip reading skills his team mates were talking about him and. . . Sarah? He couldn't work it out but he was sure they said his name. He adored Sarah, she was a lovely stunning woman with a secret liking for guns which exited him more than it should have. But, he really wasn't the 'Work relationship.' type. He would be worried constantly that one day he may die from this job and that would leave Sarah devastated if she fell in love with him. _What was he thinking about? _There was nothing to worry about, Sarah wasn't interested in him. _Was she? _The emotional retard wouldn't notice flirting if it hit him straight in the face.

He watched over Sarah's shoulder, the rest of the team disappeared into different doors. "What do you think they were talking about?"

"Oh," frowned Sarah, she wondered what the heck he was talking about until she caught Jenny staring at them from the open window from the other side of the room.

"Most likely us, I over heard Connor chatting to Danny about us apparently 'Flirting.' they really need to remember shutting their comms links down before they have a private conversation."

Becker smirked. "They all seem to think I'm a bit on the dull side."

"I'm sure we can change that." Sarah smirked, but as soon as that flirty look appeared on Becker's face again she had to try and keep herself from saying anymore. She was acting like some horny teenager.

"Sarah Page," laughed Becker, pretending to be shocked by her behavior towards him.

Sarah rolled her eyes, playfully swatting his arm as she strutted past. "Don't flatter yourself, Becker. I'm always a flirt at work."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks a lot to Rubytronix, really appreciate you actually gave my fic a try ;P I love your work as well.**

"Sarah, what food do you like?" Connor blurted out, his face switching a bright red colour. _Did he really just come out with it like that? _His nerves were getting to him very quickly, _why couldn't he just talk to a girl? No, a woman. _And it wasn't exactly 'Talking.' he was about to ask Sarah Page out, on a set up date. The woman he used to fancy. _Can I do this?_ Thought Connor, he folded his not so muscular arms against his chest and almost fell in attempt to be cool and rest against the door frame of Sarah's office.

The dark haired woman looked over her shoulder, away from her laptop screen. "Is that really relevant, Connor? I'm not hungry so I don't need a sandwich from the cafeteria if that's what you're asking." she smiled polity.

"N- n- no that's not what I'm asking," sniffed Connor, _why was he so nervous? Just be out with it, Connor. _Abby would tell him.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out to dinner, tonight? I mean, just as friends. But to a fancy restaurant, if you want. I mean, you can say no if you want to."

Sarah raised a curious eyebrow, she stared at him for a couple of moments. _A date with, Connor? No, he didn't say date exactly but it certainty sounded like a date. Or was it a birthday surprise for her? He'd remembered her birthday! Be cool, Sarah. What are you waiting for? Say yes!_

"Yes," Sarah blurted out way too fast for her liking, _nobody ever remembered her birthday and Connor did!_

"I'd love to Connor, thankyou for asking. I like any food apart from Italian, I hate it. Good luck making a booking, pick me up at seven. I'll see you tonight." grabbing her laptop and certain sheets of paper, Sarah rushed from her office not letting Connor getting a word in edge ways.

Connor watched her running, bumping into soldiers and techs every now and again. He scratched the back of his neck, _how would he explain this to Sarah when Abby, Becker, Jenny AND Danny turned up?_

_x_

"Becker." Abby called from out side the Armory, of course Becker would be in the Armory. _When isn't he in there?_

The blonde smiled at him, he eventually looked up from cleaning his shotgun with a cloth. He raised a suspicious eyebrow, his Whiskey coloured eyes travelling all over Abby's facial expression. _What would Abby want? _Thought Becker, he stood up from the bench he was sat on. Moving quick to lean out the door, he raised both his eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" asked Becker.

Abby shook her head. "Not really, I was wondering what food you liked."

_What food I liked? _Becker thought, his eyebrows knitting in a frown. _Why did Abby want to know what food I liked? Just answer her Becker! It's just a question, you really have to stop being frightened of women. _"Uh, I like any apart from Italian." he shrugged.

"Good, because I don't like Italian either so that makes two of us." laughed Abby.

_What if he actually liked her? She'd never even talked to him that much before! No, he liked Sarah. He fancied Sarah, Abby knew it. He only answered her to be polite. _

Abby bit her bottom lip. "So, Becker. Would you like to go to dinner tonight? I think you need a break from the ARC, and dinner is how you should spend it. Trust me."

"Um," sighed Becker, he never thought of taking a break from work. And taking a break from work with Abby? It didn't seem such a bad idea and he liked Abby as a friend.

"Yea, ok. I'll go, I'll pick you up in a grey BMW Z4 Coupe. You'll know it when you see it, see you tonight at seven."

Abby watched him walk out, finally Becker was out of the Armory. _Wait, did he say BMW Z4 Coupe?_

_X_

Sarah sat slumped against her chair, all this paper work had taken three hours to complete. Luckily she had Jenny for company, she hadn't seen Becker since she strutted passed him back in the main operations room. She hadn't seen Connor since he asked her to dinner, she expected Danny was wondering around in the vents again and she hadn't seen Abby at all today.

"Where is everyone?" Sarah asked quietly, she felt the need to be quiet in case she made Jenny jump. She had been violently jumping when somebody made any loud noises, Sarah worried if she had been sleeping at all. The dark bags under her eyes had suggested she hadn't been sleeping very well for a long time. She wasn't surprised after Cutter's death.

Jenny chewed her bottom lip, finally stealing a glance at Sarah. She had been filling out death reports of Becker's fallen soldiers, too busy to even look up at her friend at least once until now. "I haven't seen Abby at all today, Connor's on his Eggsbox -I mean, Xbox. Danny's adventuring in the ventilation systems, and Becker's likely to be in the Armory."

"What do you think of Becker?" asked Sarah, swirling her chair around and pulling it towards the direction of Jenny.

Jenny was startled, she looked up and noticed the helpless facial expression of Sarah. The dark haired woman did help Jenny out with what 'She thought on Cutter.' so why couldn't Jenny help Sarah with Becker? After all, they were close friends.

Jenny hummed. "He's hot, I guess. He has that prince charming look, but I think he's just too serious. I mean, I'm very serious about my job. But, he's just too serious. He needs to let his hair down." she sighed heavily, what she would do to have a prince charming like him. Although, she didn't want him. She wanted blonde prince charming, Cutter.

"He's defiantly prince charming, but none of that matters," Sarah smiled, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder.

"Connor asked me out on a date."

Jenny almost choked on her coffee, trying to swallow down the liquid until she said that. _Date? _Thought Jenny, _He said date? Wasn't it supposed to be just a gathering? Unless Connor really did ask Sarah out on a 'Date.' What if Connor had his own plans? No, of course he didn't. He loved Abby and only Abby, or did he? _Jenny was extremely confused, _why would Connor of all people say date?_

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at Jenny's reaction. "Well, he didn't exactly call it a 'Date.' but he remembered my birthday, so I guess he wants to take me out for that. I admit, I used to fancy him. He's sweet and adorable, but Becker's a man. A real man."

_Oh, so he didn't say date. _Thought Jenny, now she could relax. She was panicked over the fact Connor and Abby wouldn't get together, they were in love! She could tell. Then she remembered, _Sarah's birthday! Oh, shit. She had to inform the rest of the team, and fast. How could they have forgotten her birthday?_

"I totally forgot, I am so sorry." Jenny grabbed her friend, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy birthday, I hope you have a good time tonight." she hugged her goodbye.

Jenny Lewis escaped the room, and quickly. _How on earth did she forget Sarah's birthday? She was too caught up in her life to realize her friend's lives. But, she wasn't the only one to blame. Danny Quinn was to blame._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to Bri B, you've always supported my fanfics and I really appreciate it. Big thankyou Kate! Rubytronix: Aw, blushing ;) No problem at all! Yea, poor Sarah :P Connor's always the loveable dork we all know! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Thanks a lot!**

"Nobody told me it was Sarah's birthday." Jenny huffed, she saw the top of Connor's head behind the counter and she felt like slamming the break room's door from how bad this day was turning out to be. She had one of the worst nightmares last night, repeating Cutter's death in her head over and over again. She was late for work, dragged into Danny's evil plans and now she had forgotten her own best friend's birthday! And no anomalies had been detected yet, this day couldn't get any worse for Jenny.

Connor peeped over the kitchen counter, Jenny had no clue why he was crouched behind there in the first place. "Close the door." he squeaked.

"Why are you hiding?" asked Jenny after closing the door gently, she was shocked when he 'Shh'd.' her. _Did Connor Temple really just 'Shh.' her? _She looked around as if she was waiting for an answer from somebody, she couldn't believe it. He actually forced her to be quiet, how rude!

"Don't 'Shh.' me, Connor." Jenny arched her eyebrow, her tone may have been harsh but how dare he 'Shh.' her like that.

The next thing Jenny knew, a pain pulled at her wrist and she was down on the floor next to Connor. _What on earth was he playing at? First he tells her to 'Shh.' and now he's dragging her to the ground like some toy! _She glared at the back of his messy brown head, stopping herself from kicking him so he would topple over onto his ass. She could imagine him laying there, hurt and in pain like he had just hurt her bloody wrist.

Connor whimpered, eyes on the closed door. "I put salt in Becker's coffee while he weren't looking, he's gonna kill me." his accent had shown up in that entire sentence.

Jenny sighed heavily, _did he always have to get himself in trouble with Becker? Hang on, how did Becker even know it was Connor who dumped the salt in his coffee? _She glanced towards Connor and saw terror all over his face. He was scared, Jenny could tell that.

"He doesn't know it's you -" before Jenny could say anything else, Danny came bursting through the break room door. Slamming it shut, he dived onto the sofa breathing like a pregnant woman about to go into labor.

"Danny?"

"Jen! Connor!" yelled Danny, he quickly scampered up and dived for the floor behind the two. Landing on his stomach, he turned his messy brown head to Connor. The pair were both staring at him a little funny, Jenny's eyebrows were arched and Connor's face was as pale as ever. _Why were they hiding behind a kitchen counter? Had they faced the wrath of Sarah already? _Seconds ago, Danny had been confronted by Sarah, then hit with a newspaper in his groin because he forgot her birthday and then chased down the hallway by an angry Becker yelling something about dumping salt in his coffee.

"What are you two doing here?"

Jenny and Connor glanced at each other.

"I'm hiding from Becker." said Connor, a weak smile on his face. _He really was crapping himself._

Jenny arched her eyebrow towards Danny. "I was looking for you and came across Connor."

"You're not gonna hit me in the," Danny paused and gestured to his groin area.

"Are you? Because it still hurts from Sarah whacking me there." groaned Danny, Connor had to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. _Good one Sarah._

Jenny tried her hardest to not laugh, her expression didn't change. "No, Danny. I am not going to 'Whack.' your penis, in fact I don't want to be anywhere near your penis. But you're in trouble, you didn't tell us it was Sarah's birthday!"

"Sh!" both Danny and Connor hissed.

Danny sat up, sticking his long lizard tongue out at Jenny. "I've only just found out, I didn't know. Honest," he held up his hands.

"That's why she hit me in me area, I forgot her birthday. Then I had Becker chasing me down the corridor towards here, I lost him through the medi bay but he was banging on about me dumping salt in his coffee."

Jenny stared across at Connor.

"What?" asked Danny, he as well stared across at Connor.

The dark haired boy whimpered. "It was me who put the salt in Becker's coffee, he's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry Connor, we won't let Becker kill you." Jenny sighed, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. _She's so the 'mother type.' _Thought Danny, _wait where had that come from?_

Danny cleared his throat. "The plan stays the same, Abby's already told me Becker hates Italian food and he's picking her up at seven."

"Sarah hates Italian food to, she wants me to pick her up at seven." Connor failed to realize the hatred of Italian food and matching times.

Danny quirked an eyebrow, more or less looking towards Jenny. "Are they onto us?"

"I doubt it," sighed Jenny, she didn't really like to be involved in Danny's little evil plots.

"Becker would have flipped by now."

Both Danny and Connor shrugged.

"We should book a restaurant that doesn't serve Italian food, here's hoping we don't have an anomaly today." Jenny sighed, using her hand to pull up her weight. Standing, she glanced towards the door and noticed a moving figure from the corner of her eye. _Becker! _

She automatically fell down again, grabbing both Connor's and Danny's hair to push their heads down, hiding from Becker._ If somebody walked in right now other than Becker, this would not look good. _Eventually they both stopped squirming and grew quiet, realizing Becker was in fact right outside the door.

The trio were not so lucky, the ADD's alarm blared through the entire ARC. Making the three of them jump and Jenny quickly checked to make sure Becker had gone, pulling the boys up she ran from the room, shouting her apology.

Danny arched his eyebrow. "Jen's so different now, more lively. Come on, let's go." he ran from the room, Connor's confused expression replaced his frightened one and he ran after the team leader, still slightly startled.

**A/N: Not so happy with this chapter, I hope it's good enough :/ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Rubytronix, Annabel, Bri B and BumbleBeee96, really appreciate it! Thanks for the follows too.**

**I know Bri B, poor Becker. **

**BumbleBeee, thankyou! Glad it is amusing you ;P**

**Annabel, thankyou. Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Rubytronix, glad you found 'Danny's groin.' situation funny! Thanks for your support so far, all of you.**

"It's cold up here." whined Connor, his teeth clashed together every split second and he hugged his anomaly detector tight to his soaked vest. Abby was beside him, hood up, face down trying to defend off the extremely powerful wind. Danny was in front, powering ahead with Jenny. Sarah, Becker and six of his men followed behind Connor and Abby with all the equipment keeping quiet the entire journey.

Power walking up a ridiculously steep hill wasn't on Connor's 'To do.' list, all he wanted to do was go to that nice restaurant they had all booked, and mess with Sarah's and Becker's heads. Even though that sounded mean and considerably selfish, people _could _be dying out here at this moment.

Becker finally spoke up from the back. "Quit whining, Temple. We're almost there." he slung his shotgun strap over his shoulder, both himself and Sarah stepping up beside Connor.

"Easy for you to say, this is easy for you. You could probably climb a mountain without loosing breath or needing water." Connor whimpered, shivering at the cold wind hitting his skin.

"True," smirked Becker, slapping the dark-haired boy's shoulder.

"Keep moving Temple, Sarah's moving faster than you." he laughed, jogging towards Sarah, Danny and Jenny, his men following. That left Connor and Abby right at that back.

Abby faintly laughed from underneath her hood. "He's right, Con. You are a bit slow." the blonde haired girl with smaller legs than him was already in front of him, maybe it was the fact Connor was whining the entire time. That might have slowed him down a little, or the rest of them were just faster and had more stamina.

Connor felt a little hurt, he was incredibly sensitive when it came to his walking and running. When he was a child he was always told to walk or run faster in P.E, although he was on the slightly chubby side. He shrugged and carried on, following after Abby and the team.

Jenny sighed irritably, she was annoyed at the fact she needed Danny's arm wrapped around her waist so she could use his body warmth. Why did she have to be cold! She looked up ahead, and the fog still hadn't cleared much. How were they going to stay safe if they had fog surrounding them? It was dangerous, any sort of creature or even Helen Cutter could jump out at them unexpectedly.

"Are you ok, Jen?" Danny's voice asked, he wondered why she hadn't answered him yet and she looked as if she was about to faint. The constant nudging of his elbow into her side caught her attention.

Jenny snapped her head towards him, bringing in a sharp breath. "I'm fine." that was a lie, she was as pale as a sheet.

"Your as pale as a toilet paper," sighed Danny, the feeling of his huge hand gripping her to his body sent shivers up her spine. _What was this man doing to her? _

"Have you drank anything yet? You might be you know, dehydrated."

Jenny smiled at his concern, sometimes Danny could actually be quite sweet to her. "I could use some water, that would be great."

"Becker, get the others over here." Danny called, almost shouting to the Captain. He raised his arm, giving 'The thumbs up.' to Becker. The soldier quickly turned, gathering Sarah, his men, Connor and Abby towards the two others.

Becker stood in front of Danny, he was looking around as if there was a creature or dinosaur he needed to shoot. The Captain looked at him, swinging his gun around to hold in one hand. "Did you see something?"

"No," Jenny gasped for breath, the wind had only just hit her. She had been avoiding the wind for a while, all heads turned to look at her in worry and panic.

"I need water before I collapse." she turned around, the forceful wind almost hitting her straight over onto her stomach.

Becker turned to his soldiers, expecting a flask of water to land in his hands automatically.

"Here, mam." a deep voice from Jenny's left spoke, in stead of her turning around the soldier stepped forward and pressed the flask into her hands. She gave her thanks and the team watched as she drank the whole of it, not taking breaks in between.

Danny smirked. "I think I might challenge you to a drinking competition later on." he failed to realize the frozen stares of the others. And they were not staring at him.

Jenny dared to breath, the worry etched all over her face as she stared at the magnificent dinosaur behind Danny. She was paralyzed in shock, _what if something happened to Danny? What if he died? What if he was ripped to pieces by this dinosaur? How could she even live her life without him? All the possibility's raced through her mind, what if she lost Danny like she lost Cutter, what if? _The creature had never been seen before, not even a full fossilized version. And Jenny only knew this because she was listening to Abby and her reptile knowledge, vaguely. It was a bipedal carnivore that reached 7 to 9 meters (25 to 30 feet) in length. It was from the late cretaceous and Connor had said it was a 'Abelisaurus.' meaning a lizard carnivore.

"Will it try and eat us?" Becker asked quietly, his teeth gritted from how on edge he was. He couldn't loose another team leader, his job was to protect this team and so far he was failing from the death of Cutter. He was a failure and he would not let Danny die. He gripped tighter around his shot gun, his men aiming their weapons towards the large Abelisaurus.

Abby swallowed nervously, a quick glance in Connor's direction and she knew what to do. "Just, don't move. Nobody moves, nobody runs. Nobody speaks a word, keep your weapons aimed. Is that clear?" she snarled, everybody knew Abby was not one to mess with and making more noise was only going to disturb the Abelisaurus.

A few minutes past, and the Abelisaurus sniffed around Danny. All over his clothes, into his hair and around on the floor. Jenny held her breath and looked directly at Danny, not moving a single muscle. _Please don't hurt him, __please don't kill him. He's all I have._ Thought Jenny, her breathing became heavier and she was afraid she was going to burst into tears. It was true, Danny was all she had. Her mother and father basically disowned her after her break up from Mark, as did her friends. And all she had, close to her, was Danny.

The Abelisaurus raised its head, towering over Danny. It looked as if it was looking for something, or maybe it was just blind and couldn't detect the others there. And everything happened so fast, although in their minds it all went so slow.

_Bullets. _

_Screams._

"Becker!" screamed Sarah, she tried with all her power to push through his soldiers.

"Danny!" Jenny cried, and nobody could block her.

Becker's men were all holding Sarah, trying to tell her he had ordered them not to help. Abby and Connor were numb with shock and the blonde watched as the Abelisaurus towered down and crushed the two men beneath its huge body. Jenny skidded against the cold and muddy floor, scraping her knees against the pavement in the process. With all her power, her tears streaming down her red and muddy cheeks she pushed the dinosaur off of the two. If it wasn't for that stupid soldier, the thing wouldn't have landed on them in the first place. Jenny's eyes widened, carefully and gently rolling Becker off of Danny. A flood of relief ran through her once she saw they were both ok and breathing, in fact Danny was even laughing!

"Danny Quinn, you absolute prick." screamed Jenny, slapping him hard across his already burning face from the cold.

_Ok,_ thought Jenny. _Maybe the slap was a little too harsh, but for goodness sake, he made her cry! _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to my reviews! Haha, IrishSinger: I appreciate you're reading, honestly. Bumblebee: You'll see what happens with Danny and Jenny ;P Rubytronix: I know, poor Jenny! Jenny and Danny do have an outcome ;P**

"I had no idea you drove a BMW Z4 Coupe." sighed Abby, the blonde was still starstruck as she sat down that evening. Her purple tight dress almost riding up once she sat down, she thanked Becker for tucking her in and watched as the handsome Captain sat down opposite her.

Becker could pull off a silk black tuxedo quite well, he looked like James Bond. _Well, not appearance wise. But, that tux. _Thought Abby, hiding her little smirk as she gazed down at the menu placed in front of her. A genre of different foods and drinks caught her sight, she quickly told Becker she would eat the same as him and would drink a red glass of wine. The blonde watched with a cheerful smile, now she understood why Sarah became attracted to Becker. Abby wasn't attracted to him herself, but she saw what Sarah saw in the man. Out of work, he was very charming and a gentlemen.

He could pull off a tux, he had combed his jet black hair back and his One Million Paco Rabanne aftershave she could smell from a mile away. Sarah would be greatly impressed.

Finally, after ordering their dinner and drinks Becker looked directly at Abby. "It's not mine, it's my father's. He let me have it after he brought his new car." the soldier shrugged and offered her a defensive smile.

Abby knew not to push further about the car, his family was a sensitive spot for him. That's what he had told her in the past.

"I think that waitress fancies you." Abby giggled, hiding her face into her menu.

Arching his eyebrow, Becker grinned and stretched his adult menu out. Abby copied his action, the two of them ducking their heads behind the menu's to talk to each other. Becker had guessed Abby had done this for him to get his mind off of work, and so far her plan was working. Thankfully. He had been so distracted with the death of Cutter, serious about his work and trying to equip his men and the team with better weapons to defend themselves. Sometimes, the soldier hated himself for not running in there after Cutter. Then Jenny wouldn't have changed so much, and Connor and Abby wouldn't have looked like broken small children who had lost their father. He wished he could do a better job. Brushing his thoughts a side, he and Abby peeped over the menu's.

Abby pointed at the waitress caught staring at him, and the blonde had to stop her laughter as the girl almost dropped their drinks! She was going 'Weak at her knee's.' at the sight of Becker. "Oh god, she's a klutz. She's gorgeous though, don't you think?" she asked, eyeing Becker in front of her.

Becker only gazed over the waitress for a couple of moments, she was a light-haired brunette that looked ginger from the roots. Her eyes were sparkling blue and he noticed the dimples on her cheeks when she smiled, a rather captivating smile. She was beautiful, very beautiful. But Becker preferred Sarah, dark-haired and chocolate eyed. He had a thing for dark eyes on women, he loved staring at the colour.

He shrugged and smiled at Abby. "She's not my type, but I'll admit she is beautiful."

"She looks so young," Abby observed, she was still taking a look at the young woman fumbling around trying to clean up the broken glass.

"Bless her."

Becker smiled at Abby. "Don't stare at her, she will notice you." he laughed and chucked down his menu, looking anywhere but that waitress.

And that's when he noticed.

At the far end of the restaurant, in the corner of the room sat by the window, was Danny and Jenny. Laughing and smiling, enjoying a small dinner with each other and when ever Danny spoke, Jenny laughed. _What the hell? _Thought Becker, his eyebrow raised so high he thought they would disappear into his hair. _When did this happen? Why were Danny and Jenny on a. . . a date? _

"What are they doing here?" asked Becker, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown. The Captain eyed the couple suspiciously, Abby still didn't answer why they were here and he was beginning to wonder why she hadn't.

The truth was, Abby didn't know how to answer. Jenny and Danny were supposed to just walk over and interrupt them, not sit down and actually enjoy a dinner together! On the other hand, she was happy for them, but what about the plan?!

Abby sighed, this was the time to tell him. She knew this wouldn't go to plan. "Becker, listen. There's something I need to tell you, Danny and Jenny were not supposed to be out to dinnner. They were supposed to interrupt us, then we'd all sit together. It was a plan to- " before she could say anything else, Connor and Sarah entered the restuarant.

_And Becker saw red._

**A/N: Feeling a bit mean ;) Who do we think the waitress staring at Becker is? ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Rubytronix, thankyou! You'll find out who the waitress is maybe in another story? ;P BumbleBee: I'm happy it made you laugh, you'll find out who the waitress is soon enough! IrishSinger: Haha! You'll have to wait and see ;) Thankyou for all your support.**

Punches, shrieks, yells and screams rang through the restaurant that same night.

Becker threw a punch, holding Connor tightly by his collar. The young boy's head rolled backwards, his ruffled hair sticking up in weird directions with every punch. He was blooded up, pouring out of his nose and ozing out of his bottom lip. His face would sure as hell bruise.

"Becker, stop!" screamed Abby, her voice strained as she watched the Captain beat the helpless geek to a pulp.

Punch after punch, left Connor feeling dizzy and considerably confused. _Was Becker trying to kill him? He could see stars in front of his eyes and his whole face felt tingly and the pain lasted longer with each blow to his face. He could feel himself wanted to cough, the blood that was trickling into his mouth was making its way down to his throat. _The young man stared up at the Captain, and he saw the anger in his dark hazel eyes he knew what he had done. _He was angry because I just walked in with Sarah, laughing and joking. _Thought Connor, the fear shot through him and made his spine tingle. Connor could see Becker's shiny white teeth gritting in anger, his jaw clenching and every punch grew stronger. _This plan was a bad idea, a really bad idea. The pain had stopped when Connor realised who had grabbed Becker's arm._

Sarah couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, _did Becker really just beat up Connor? _Glaring down at him, with her dark chocolate eyes she felt disappointed and let down by him for the first time. "Becker."

"What?!" the soldier snapped, he turned his messy brown head towards Sarah and his expression softened.

His dark angered hazel eyes changed, to a light and soft Whiskey brown. Sarah had that affect on him, whenever he was angry he would go to her and she would calm him down. It was something about her that made him calm and think about what he was doing before he did it, but she was here with Connor. His Sarah was here with Connor, and he could feel his grip tighten around Connor's jacket collar. Sarah looked absolutely breath taking, she wore a long elegant black dress that matched the colour of her hair. She wore what Becker thought was mascara, that brought out her eye colour. A glowing diamond necklace around her neck and black high heels, she was beautiful. He had caught Abby and Jenny take a few glances at their friend in admiration.

His grip slowly released on Connor's shirt and he didn't notice the boy trying to get himself up off of the floor, he saw out of the corner of his eye that Abby, Danny and Jenny had rushed over to his aid.

Everybody stared at the six of them, wide eyed and almost falling off of their chairs in shock. A couple of chefs from the kitchen had run out to see the scene, and soon the manager would be out. Becker knew this, and with one last glance at Sarah, he stormed from the restaurant.

X

"How's Becker, have you spoken to him yet?" asked Jenny more than a day later, she had lunch with Danny in half an hour and this was the first time she had spoken to Sarah since the whole situation.

Sarah gazed up at her friend from her paper work, caught off guard by her question. "Yes, I guess he's ok. I haven't spoken to him about it, but I have spoken to him. He seems ok, still annoyed at you for your little plan that didn't work out so well." her tone was harsh and uncalled for.

"Sarah, I really didn't want to be involved in Danny's little plan. It was wrong and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, the others just wanted you and Becker together. I did to, you make a sweet couple. Not that office relationships are approved of." Jenny had tried to apologise a number of times, but Sarah was either busy or ignoring her. That was unlike Sarah to ignore her friends, her close friends.

Sarah shook her head. "None of it matters now, I'm going to see Becker." trying not to make eye contact with Jenny, she folded her work underneath her arm and fled from the room.

Jenny watched her leave, the door slamming shut so hard it made her jump. Dropping her pen, her head fell to the desk, a small shooting pain gaining around her eyes._ Damn headaches_. She stayed there for what seemed like an age, her tired eyes gradually closing. Until, a hand rested on her shoulder. And, with her karate lessons from Abby her automatic reaction was to swing her arm backwards. Her head snapped round, chocolate eyes staring up at the tall figure in front of her. It wasn't Connor, or Becker, it was that goofy grin of Danny Quinn. From what she could make out with her tired and strained eyes, she stopped her arm mid-air quite quickly.

"Danny Quinn!" Jenny shrieked, the fiery blaze in her tired but alert eyes made Danny back up a little.

"For goodness sake, you really have to stop doing that. You know how jumpy I am, Danny."

Danny's blue eyes softened and he keeled to her level, spinning her chair to face him. "I know how jumpy you are, Jen. I don't blame you, but you have to talk to me about these nightmares."

"I- I can't, Danny. N- Not yet." Jenny stuttered, she lowered her head so he could no longer make eye contact with her. She felt her eyes becoming heavy, she hated being weak in front of people, including Danny. She reached out her hands, joining her fingers in between Danny's and felt herself smile as his thumb stroked her knuckle.

"It's ok, we'll talk about it when you're ready. Now let's go get lunch, I'm starving." laughed Danny, and after he helped her up and left the office, they left the ARC.

**A/N: A couple of more chapters left? A Becker and Sarah talk? A Connor and Abby outcome? And then the actual date? ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for my reviews guys, really appreciate it! **

Becker sat in the armoury, as usual. A normal day, although he did notice the evil glares he got from Abby every time she stalked past the armoury. He couldn't really blame her, he did beat her best-friend to a pulp and if Becker wasn't careful he would sure as hell get a beating from Abby. Becker wasn't sure why he did it, why he beat his friend constantly until he was forcefully stopped. He saw red, he was angry and nothing could stop him. He'd never been so angry before, _not over any woman before. _Thought Becker, a frown on his face as he reached across for a cloth to once again clean his shot-gun. _What made him act like that? He didn't know, and he wanted to find out. _He didn't know his own emotions, never thought before he did something terrible, never stopped to think what other people may think. He was like a time bomb about to explode, being a soldier left him emotionless and cold. And this job, made him worse.

Little did Becker notice, that Sarah was standing against the door frame. She glanced around her, the soldiers passing and missing the Armoury purposely. This was her chance to talk to him, but with that frown on his face he looked angry and about to lose his cool. She wasn't sure if she should approach him, tell him how she felt about him. _How could she though? _She knew Becker wasn't the relationship type, not even out of work. He tended to keep his private life on the down low, nobody had met his family and nobody had ever seen them around for him. No girlfriends or ex wives, no boyfriends or ex husbands. Sarah tried to figure it out, _why did he beat Connor up? Why did he lose his temper so badly? _She had the urge to run over to him and throw her arms around him, running her hand through that beautiful hair.

"Sarah?" asked Becker, Sarah hadn't noticed Becker was staring at her. _How long had he been staring at her? That was damn well embarrassing._

Sarah stared at him, wide-eyed as if she had just seen a ghost. "Yes?" she murmured, _why couldn't she breath when he looked at her? _

"Are you alright? You look like you could pass out."

_Just tell him how you feel Sarah, what's the worse that could happen? Ask him to that date! That was a great idea! _

"I really like you." sighed Sarah, she had realised she spoke to fast when he squinted his eyes and leaned towards her, almost toppling off the bench.

"I said I like you, I really like you. I would be happy to go on a date with you, in fact I've always wanted it to happen. I never thought you were the relationship type, you know? With the soldier boy fiasco? It wouldn't seem right for you, and I understand that. So if you ignore me that's ok, I don't mi -" she was suddenly cut off by warm hands grabbing her face, and Becker's lips were on hers.

_What on earth? No way was she expecting that! _But, she kissed him back with the same amount of force.

Seconds turned into minutes and the only reason Becker had pulled away was because one of his men stalked past them, his jaw hanging open. The Captain stepped back, his soft hazel eyes darting to the floor as he wiped Sarah's lipstick from his mouth.

"Becker." whispered Sarah, her eyes watched the other soldier toppling over desks as he tried to watch them. _Tell him to leave, then you can get back to kissing Becker.  
_Thought Sarah, unable to wipe the smirk from her face and steady her wild beating heart.

Becker stared up at her. "I'm sorry Sarah, I'm not sure what's happening to me. I don't know why I beat Connor up, it just made me angry to see you with him. Joking and laughing, and I know he was only taking you out for your birthday. But it still hurt seeing you happy with another man. I like you too. I really like you, and the only reason I didn't say anything sooner was because of this job. I wouldn't want us to start a romance and then me or you died out in the field, it wouldn't be fair and it would hurt."

"Becker," sighed Sarah, the dark-haired woman stood in front of him. Her eyes gazing up into his.

"If we didn't take the chance, we'd be circling around each other for god knows how long. Why don't we go on that date? Bring Connor, Abby, Jenny and Danny with us? Like a triple date? It will be fun." she purposely fiddled with the collar of his dark jacket.

Becker's smirk returned to his face. "I suppose I could work with that, but we'll have to keep it all on a down low. Lester would fire us in a heartbeat if he knew all of us were starting relationships in the work place."

The next thing out of Sarah's mouth left Becker shocked. "Fuck rules about relationships in the work place, we can do what we want." she smirked and with one last glance at the startled soldier, she left the room.

X

Sarah stood in a small café later that day, still in her work clothes. All she wanted was a coffee and straight back home to get ready for the triple date tonight, not that she had actually asked Abby, Connor, Danny and Jenny. Speaking of Danny and Jenny, she had already spotted them in this café when she entered there in the first place. Sarah pretended not to notice them, but it was hard to miss when they had their tongues stuck down each others throats.

She ordered her coffee and a slice of cake for energy and sat down more than two tables away from Danny and Jenny, with her back to them. _Will they take a breath and actually notice I'm here? _Thought Sarah, she glanced over her shoulder every two seconds. They had eventually stopped kissing and now Danny was feeding Jenny cake. _Danny feeding Jenny cake? Cute. __  
_

"Miss?" asked a quiet voice, Sarah's head shot up and out of her thoughts.

"Here's your cake and coffee." the light-haired brunette waitress placed down her order in a small plate big enough to fit both orders.

Sarah barely looked at her, already into her cake and she was unknown to Danny and Jenny staring at the back of her head. "Thankyou." she mumbled in between bites.

Danny arched an eyebrow, taking a long and hard look at the waitress serving Sarah and he remembered she had served himself and Jenny. _But wasn't that waitress at the restaurant staring at Becker and dropping things? What the shit? _Thought Danny, _nothing suspicious about that at all. _He turned his head to look at Jenny's just as confused expression. "Don't you recognize her, Jen?"

Jenny gazed up at him, her mouth full of cake. "No, w- why?" bits of cake fell from her mouth and she tried to catch them in her hand.

"She looks like the waitress at that restaurant we all went to last night. Blimey, the girls stalking us I swear Jen." Danny murmured, he tried not to make it too obvious when he was staring at her. He picked up his coffee, taking sips and looking when the waitress had turned to her side.

Jenny took a glance at her. "I suppose she does, but what does it matter? Maybe it's her and she has two jobs, I think your police man senses are tingling too much."

"What the shit?" asked Danny, he didn't turn to look at Jenny. In stead he watched the waitress, making her way back to the counter. _Why had she only asked for Danny's, Jenny's and Sarah's orders, served them, and hadn't of gone to anybody else? _

"I don't like it Jen, there's something going on here. She's only asked for our and Sarah's orders and only served us three. Now she's back behind the counter doing nothing, look she's watching Sarah."

Jenny began to understand now. _That damn waitress was watching their every move!_ "Shall we call Lester? Maybe Christine Johnson has something to do with it, why else would a waitress be stalking us? She knows our every move."

"No, we can't tell anyone yet. Connor mentioned a triple date just before we left, maybe we should go? That waitress could be there again and I'll use my old badge to ask her a couple of questions, and if she makes a run for it we have Becker there too?" Danny offered, a fake laugh so they didn't look so serious.

Jenny's eyebrow arched. "Yea, I guess we can go. We've already been on two dates, it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Now, are we going to get back and tell Connor and Abby we're saying yes? I don't think Sarah's noticed us yet, so let's get out while we can. That waitress is creeping me out." with a smile in his direction she grabbed his hand and they left together.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Last chapter! Thanks to Rubytronix, Gemma, BumbleBee, and Bri B for their continued support. I really appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Maybe they'll be a sequel, that's more in depth and scarier? ;P [Sorry for the REALLY late update, been really busy.] If you're still reading this, remember to leave in your review some title ideas for the next one!

This time Becker sat opposite Sarah, dressed in a silk grey tux and he had ditched his bow tie for a black tie. He couldn't take his eyes away from Sarah, her dark curls were lose and fresh. He could smell her 'River Island Paris.' perfume from over the table, _damn she smells good._ Thought Becker, his hazel eyes gazing into hers. She wore more make-up around her eyes, lipstick and what Becker could guess was foundation. She didn't need make-up though, not Sarah. He had taken in her short tight purple dress that reached her knees, she looked both hot and beautiful at the same time.

Sarah hid her little smirk, she cast her eyes down towards the table. She did know that Jenny was beside her, nudging her with her bony elbow every few seconds to make sure Sarah hadn't died from the sight of Becker. He could pull off a tux every time, he had kept his jet black hair ruffled just how Sarah liked it. She could smell his One Million Paco Rabanne from across the table, the whole table was full of different aftershave and perfumes.

Danny's was David Beckham's 'Signature.' aftershave, Becker's was One Million, Connor's was 'So cal cologne.' from Hollister. Jenny and Abby wore the same perfume, Kylie Minogue's 'Darling.' They both wore almost identical long dresses, Connor wore a black suit with a bow tie, the same with Danny.

Things were a little awkward and suffocating, Abby was still pissed at Becker for beating the crap out of Connor. And every time Becker reached for his drink, Connor flinched away.

"This is nice." commented Jenny, trying to clear the awkward tension between them all. It was hard to speak when Danny's hand kept creeping up her thigh. She had to stamp on his foot to get the cheeky idiot off of her.

Danny cried out, clamping his foot down to stop the excruciating pain spinning through his foot. "That was not nice."

Connor couldn't help but let out a small laugh, that certainty cheered him up.

"It would be nice if I didn't have the urge to kick Becker's ass right now." Abby stabbed her fork into her dinner tissue, trying to contain her anger.

She really did what to hit him, and hard. How dare he beat Connor to a pulp and expect her to be 'buddy buddy.' with him again. She adored Connor with all her heart, that 'adorkable.' thing he had about him made her heart beat speed up. Looking at him now, he had grown a lot. His hair was short, instead of long and shaggy. And the suit he was wearing, made him look even more like a man.

"Let's just chill out guys, we made a mistake and so did Becker. Now, watch this. This is the waitress that's been watching us." Danny whispered as quietly as he could master and without making it obvious, each team member looked one way towards her and the others talked between them.

And then it was Becker's turn to look at the waitress stalking towards them, his eyebrows knitting in a frown. "She looks suspicious, I don't know. Maybe we should take her back to the ARC."

The team slowly stared around at each other.

The team leader spoke up. "No, Becker. I'm gonna use my old badge on her after we eat, then if she runs or refuses to tell us, we'll take her back to the ARC."

Becker nodded, he quickly turned his head to look at Sarah, avoiding the waitress's long stares.

"I have an idea." muttered Becker after a few moments of silence, he stood up and smiled at each team member.

They all watched as he left, he didn't go anywhere near the waitress and the team were wondering what the hell he was up to. Danny rolled his eyes and turned away from the team. Danny knew what Becker was up to, he was going to make a distraction so Danny could go and grab the waitress without anybody noticing. Ten minutes they waited, ten minutes they ate and drank until Becker slowly walked towards them.

In his hands he held a cake, with three burning hot candles on top. And all of a sudden, Becker started to sing 'Happy Birthday.' To Sarah. The entire room filled with over fifty voices singing happy birthday to Sarah, or, happy late birthday to Sarah. A nod from Becker and now was Danny's chance, the team leader glanced over his broad shoulder at the waitress. She was watching with a smile on her face, luckily she didn't notice Danny. His knuckles grew white as his nerves set in, he didn't exactly want to hurt this woman. He slowly stood up, watching the waitress's every move. And in a split second, she noticed. The woman turned on her heel and ran for it, pushing her way past everyone else. Danny sighed and glanced over to Becker, he caught the man's attention and gathered Becker would be running straight after him as soon as he was finished with Sarah's cake.

Danny ran for it, chasing after the woman. He ran through the kitchen after her, the hot room filled with shouting of the kitchen staff. He ignored the swearing and the random apple peelings being thrown at him and carried on, pushing every box out of the way that the woman had dropped to stop him.

"Stop!" yelled Danny, damn he really needed to get fitter. Or was it this woman was just abnormally fast?

"Oh yes because I'm going to stop running aren't I?!" the woman yelled, throwing yet another box in his path.

Danny noticed her accent was strong British, not that it mattered. He jumped over the box and reached his hand out, almost grabbing her shirt until the two of them fell through a rusty door. Danny grabbed her, both of them rolling around in muddy wet grass until a sharp pain hit him in the face. _Did she just punch him? _

And the next thing he knew, he was staring up at the woman. His hand pressed to one eyeball from where she had punched him. He swallowed.

"I'm Jessica Parker, nice to meet you Danny!"

**A/N: Hahaha THE END! Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry it's late and I hope this chapter makes up for it? Obviously there's going to be a second one from that last line. . . Or not ;) Who thinks Jess is up to something to do with the team? ;)**


End file.
